


No One Deserves This

by CarcinoArison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Objectification, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, no I am not trying to disregard this problem with women, putting this in because some parts may seem like it even if that was not the intention, tagging that just to be safe, yes this is a story about male objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: The Batfamily have discovered an inexcusable crime.And the victim is there oldest brother!





	1. In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First off; huge disclaimer: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT MALE OBJECTIFICATION no I have not personally been objectified nor known someone who has my only knowledge on this has been from extensive reading of analysis works so if I something wrong please tell me.
> 
> This is the result of me reading a bunch of Dick Grayson objectification essays. I hope you enjoy!

Considering the problem at hand it is no surprise that it's the girls who notice what's going on first.

They're on an empty street deep in the thick of night the first time it's noticed. The rain has been heavy for the whole patrol and the tar was extremely wet and their soaked uniforms were making things slippery. Our heroes this time we're Nightwing and Spoiler, fighting against Roxy Rocket of all people, who hadn't pulled a stunt like this in a while. The rain must've been too tempting for a daredevil like her.

Stephanie just wanted to finish this as soon as possible so she could get home to a cosy blanket burrito and a deliciously warm hot chocolate that made her drool just thinking about it. Unfortunately while the rain made some people feel daring, it just made Stephanie feel clumsy as she struggled to keep her footing throughout the arduous fight.

Nightwing however did not seem to have this problem at all and was still managing to perform acrobatic feats with all his usual grace. As annoying as it was that he was showing her up, it was good that he wasn't being hindered by the rain like she was.

The problem was with his uniform. It was already tight but with the flogging rain and Nightwing jumping around so much there wasn't exactly much left up to the imagination body wise. Not that this bothered Steph. While objectively she knew Dick had a nice body, she saw him far too much as a brother figure to ever think of him like that.

Unfortunately Stephanie wasn't the only one who noticed Nightwing's new wet look.

After tackling Roxy to the ground, a brief period of grappling around on the wet road led to her straddling Nightwing from above. She lets out a low whistle

"Gotta say bird boy, you grew up real nice and I am loving this view"

She's barely even holding pinning his shoulders down now, just staring at him with a predatory gaze. It's completely obvious how uncomfortable Nightwing is as he tries to squirm his way out from underneath her but she doesn't seem to care.

"All those folks who call you a Batman knock-off are dead wrong. You're much prettier." 

Okay that's it. Stephanie can take a lot of things from villains but this kind of blatant disrespect towards any of her pseudo-siblings definitely crosses a line. This isn't even factoring in her rage over how creepy Roxy is acting.

"Get off him!"

No matter what Batman says Stephanie is a firm believer that rage can be an incredible motivator. Just look at the Red Hood. So Stephanie is proud to say when she dramatically leaps, screaming and football tackles Roxy off of Nightwing and onto the ground with a crack, Roxy stays there.

Stephanie gets up slowly now that her adrenaline rush has started to simmer out and turns to check on Nightwing. If she was being honest, he looked a bit shaken. He was noticeably less graceful getting up and that was saying something for Dick.

"Are you alright N?"

He takes a deep breath and Steph suspects he's trying to compose himself.

"Yeah S, I'm fine. What about you though? You shouldn't have tackled her that hard, you could've hurt yourself."

She's shocked and frowns deeply. How could he say that!? After those disgusting things Roxy said to him he's asking if she's okay!? Not on.

"No, I did exactly what the creepy bitch deserved. How could you just lie there while she said all those gross things about you?"

He looks confused.

"What are you talking about? A lot of people say stuff like that to me."

At this her jaw drops. She definitely didn't miss how he said "people" and not just "villains". This happens to him a lot! How could this be possible?! If this sort thing happened "a lot" to her there would be community wide outrage! Why hasn't anyone noticed or done something about it?

This revelation leads to a few more. Scattered memories of other heroes pointing out Nightwing's bodily assets or someone smacking his ass while they were out some where. Her mind supplies so many examples and she's disappointed in herself.

She takes a deep breath about to go into rant mode when he grabs her and pulls her towards the nearest building, pulling out his grapnel gun.

"We shouldn't stay on the streets, we can probably start heading back to the cave now."

Stephanie couldn't help but think at the tone of his voice that she was being dismissed. That's it conversation over, there's nothing to worry about here. She could read between the lines well enough.

She knows the bats well enough by now that she's not going to bother trying to resume the previous conversation. They're both wet and tired and after tonight's ordeal Dick's going to probably be a little bit grumpy. There's no way he'll keep talking to her about this.

Whatever, she's not going to drop the issue. Stephanie just needs some other detective help to look into the issue and hopefully find a way to help.

Grappling after Nightwing, she just hopes this hasn't been going on so long that Dick doesn't realise there's a problem. The rain makes her aware of just how tight her costume is. She would really hate to be in his position.

She just hopes she can help.


	2. At The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious how much I like writing stories at fancy galas?
> 
> Anyway here's the next chapter guest starring *drum roll* CASSANDRA cause I know how much you all love her.
> 
> For a point of reference any speech text with dashes at the front and end of the sentence e.g "-blah blah words-" is being signed in ASL

It was one of Bruce's unbearable gala's the second time it was noticed. All blinding golden glare, a soft background string quartet and boring society people everywhere sloshing about their sparkling glasses of champagne as they laughed over the most useless things.

Cassandra had already been warned beforehand by Stephanie that she needed to keep an eye on Dick. From what she heard on the issue from Steph this would be exactly the kind of place that the problem at hand could come up.

Thinking back, Cassandra realises that while all of her attending siblings complain about the galas, including her, the one thing Dick always complains about is how the ladies always treat him. However she also realises that the way he phrases it is like it's joke or unimportant.

Well it's not right. No one gets to dehumanise her brother like that. So of course the best, and most bat-like, solution is to tail him like a creepy stalker but prettier. Ahh yes Bruce would be so proud of her initiative thinking.

From her shadowy corner spot she can see that Dick is already well out and about, mingling with the ladies. Although it is not obvious to the untrained eye, she can well and truly see that Dick is uncomfortable and doesn't want to be there. What confuses her though is why he doesn't just hide near the food table like her and the others do. It makes things much easier.

Focusing on the conversation she starts reading their lips to find out what's going on. For the most part it seems to be useless questions whose answers the socialites don't really care about. This doesn't stop Dick from answering politely with a smile and attempting to keep the topic off anything concerning relationships and dating.

It works for a while but Cass can tell they're starting to get bored with Dick's talk about the charity they're here for and how business at Wayne enterprises is going.

Short story; they're getting more pushy, snuggling up next to him and draping their arms over him, and Dick doesn't seem to be the one in control of the conversation any more.

He looks more visibly uncomfortable now that even the untrained could see how upset he is. He keeps trying to awkwardly shuffle away from the advances and pulling the offending arms off him. The charming smile was left behind a while ago and she can see how his forehead is creased with concern.

The situation is starting to look a bit dire so Cass decides it's time to get in there for an emergency rescue. She approaches the target with caution, walking slowly and casually to try and blend in and avoid revealing her plan. Subtlety is crucial if she wants to avoid suspicion.

She approaches the target just as she sees a hand going for her brothers rear. Geez she's heard the comments but please, have a little decency. Thankfully the hand retracted quickly when the owner spotted her approaching. 

"May I have my brother please?" She politely questions, remembering her manners from Alfred.

The women don't look pleased but they can't really refuse her without being rude so they reluctantly let him go. Dick looks overwhelmingly relieved.

"Oh, well okay but hurry back alright Dick. We still have so much to talk about." The women sounds a bit down but she says the last part with a sickeningly sweet, sultry tone.

"Uhh, yeah, sure I'll try." Dick manages to stutter out as Cass all but drags him at full speed away.

She doesn't stop until she gets them to a secluded corner of the party then proceeds to stare him down with a frown on her face. She wants an explanation.

Unfortunately Dick doesn't look anything other then befuddled (Alfred taught her that word) and not up to giving her answers. Now that she thinks about it Stephanie did mention some dismissal of the problem on Dick's part. Oh well guess she'll just have to explain.

"You don't have to let them do that." She's says it firmly to get the point across.

However this statement only leaves Dick looking more confused . Okay, so maybe she was a bit vague, it's not like she often has to explain things to people! Plus explaining with words is very hard for her. She decides it will be easier to get her point across with ASL.

"-They were disrespecting you, treating you like less then what you are-" she signs it out slowly, picking her words carefully considering what Steph told her about his outburst to her bringing up the topic.

"-How were they disrespecting me? They always act like that at galas. I don't see how they were treating me as less.-" she's glad he switched to signing as well but she's shocked that he doesn't understand.

She tries to think of an easy way to break the news to Dick.

"-They were… treating you more like something to look at and for sexual appeal, then they were treating you as a person.-"

Dick narrows his eyes with a frown. That doesn't look like a good thing so Cass braces herself against the probable oncoming outburst.

"-have you been talking to Stephanie?-" his gestures have become more sharp and violent so it's obvious he's upset. But she's not good at lying, especially to Dick, so she decides it's best if she just fesses up and avoids making him angrier.

"-yes. She's concerned about you. Quite frankly so am I.-" she does her best to let her emotions show on her face as she signs it.

This doesn't calm him down.

"Well you can stop worrying because there is nothing going on!" He whisper yells this before turning around and storming back into the thick of the party.

It is now extremely clear to Cass that the situation really is as bad a Stephanie described.

They're going to need back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked that chapter folks 
> 
> As usual kudos are loved comments ADORED! And the next chapter may take a while since I have been working on lengthening my writing.


	3. On The Watchtower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Just got this done into time to make my schedule.
> 
> Okay so I have been working really hard on improving my writing style and I'm pretty proud with how this story is turning out.
> 
> If you have and ideas or constructive critism for me I'd love to hear it.

The back up is a little confused as to why he was brought into this. Wasn't there others who were more qualified to help with something like this? None the less he would still try his best to keep a look out and help when needed.

Red Robin and Nightwing were up at the Watchtower. Despite how thorough the bat-computer's database was there were some things Batman had deemed best to be stored on somewhere more high security.

After retrieving the needed information the duo decided to stop at the cafeteria for some lunch. The Watchtower cafeteria was rather bland and pale looking space but that was made up for by the abundance of colourful costume clad heroes.

To be honest Tim thought the food was a bit basic. He made a mental note to self to talk to Bruce about it later. In the meantime he can just distract himself from the bland food with one of his favourite pastimes; people watching.

Unfortunately there wasn't much too watch. He could see a couple of green lanterns hanging around, he's long since given up on trying to keep track of them, various alien heroes who didn't really have any place on Earth, and there were a group of women who he didn't really know sitting at the table next to them.

Tim thought he could see the group of women giving the him and Nightwing occasional looks but dismissed it quickly as just excitement over seeing such a well known hero such as his brother. It happened every now then. He puts it down to just being the protégés of Batman.

After exhausting all of their more interesting conversation topics the boys simply ate their food in silence. No one in the family ever really has problems with awkward silences. They all found the quiet companionable more then anything.

However just because they were being quiet doesn't mean everyone else was. Despite the fact that the ladies at the next table were whispering, Tim and surely Nightwing could hear them practically loud and clear. Although he had a sneaking suspicion they weren't trying to be quiet.

"So he really is as gorgeous as everyone says he is." One of them whispers.

"Mm.. No photo could possibly capture the sheer beauty of a body like that." Another snickers.

As much as Tim would like to think they're talking about him, it's pretty obvious they're talking about Nightwing. It was also obvious how uncomfortable the chatter was making Nightwing. He was starting to see Steph and Cass' point now.

The ladies don't seem to notice the distress.

"I think we could all use a man like him in our lives."

"I could certainly use one like him in my bedroom." One lady rolls out in a deep tone. Her voice dripping with innuendo.

God, it wasn't even Tim they were talking about and he still felt disgusting. Nightwing was a hero! A good one at that. They were talking about him like he was a prized pig on display, when he was right there in full hearing range!

Tim had had enough. Stephanie and Cassandra were right, this is a series problem that needs to be dealt with starting with getting Nightwing away from these annoying women.

He turns to face Nightwing. "Hey I think I might've left some of the files we need on the computer, can you come with me to get them?"

Nightwing looks suspicious."Sure Red, no problem."

They start to leave and Rim swears he hears a disappointed sigh from the offending table. Well screw them. They wanna treat a guy like he's just something to look at they can go and pay for it at a strip club. Not use a fellow superhero.

They're well out of range of the cafeteria when Tim stops to talk to Dick.

"I don't actually need any files, I just wanted to get away from those ladies at the table next to us." He tries not to make it sound like he was trying to rescue Dick.

Dick chuckles. "Haha! They were pretty vocal about there tastes weren't they?"

Tim is astounded. "How can you act so casual about this!? They were treating you horribly and it wasn't right! Especially not from supposed heroes." He half shouts.

Dick takes a step back. "Jeez Tim, there's no need to get so upset, it's not like it's a rare occurrence." He grumbles irritably.

At that comment Tim can't stop the coil of anger in his stomach. Partly at the people who have done this to Dick so often that he thinks it's okay and partly at himself and the family for never noticing.

"No it's not okay! It's disgusting and you shouldn't have to put up with it!." He yells. He realises he's letting his anger get away from him but this is far to serious.

Just then Tim can see Dicks eyes narrow dangerously under the mask and he knows he's gone to far.

"I know what this is about and I am not having this conversation again." He hissed in a low tone. 

Just like that he turns and walks away, not even saying goodbye. Tim is left so stunned that he just stands there motionless for a good few minutes before his brain reboots.

It's clear the situation has reached a critical level and to deal with it, they're going to need a professional who can actually knock some sense into the eldest bat sibling.

Tim knew just the person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo I wonder who this person could be.
> 
> I left the ladies at the table unnamed as I didn't want to bash any actual lady heroes. 
> 
> However I do know that stuff like this has happened to Dick in canon.


	4. At The Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy words batman! I clocked a thousand on this one and was power writing it in the dead of night.
> 
> None the less I think it's pretty good.
> 
> Also an important note, it has been pointed out to me that some of the phrasing in previous chapters may sound like I was victim blaming Dick.
> 
> This is an offical declaration that this was not the plan and I apologise for the misunderstanding and I am trying not to repeat the mistake.

For a filthy little pub on the east side of Gotham on a Friday night it was shockingly quiet. Sure there's still the constant background him of chatter but it's not so much you have to scream to be heard. The air smells of smoke and cheap beer which combined making the place seem nearly as misty as London on a foggy day.

Jason's only here because he's indulging Dick's annoying need to check up on him for once. If they have to meet up casually he would rather do it on his turf. Plus he gets the bonus of seeing an ex cop like Dick squirm from all the illegal business happening around them.

He's also here because the BatBrats asked him for some help. If they're so desperate they have to come to him to help, the situation must be dire. Jason was shocked to learn that he cannot resist the combined force of three sets of teenaged puppy dog eyes.

Aside from Dick's constant complaints about the morality of the room and his continuous picking into Jason's life and wellbeing, it was going okay. They weren't fighting, mostly, for once and he was surprisingly almost enjoying spending time with Dick.

The food was pretty bad. Your ordinary stale pub food that's probably been sitting around for god knows how long. In Jason's opinion though that's part of the experience.

They talk about everything that doesn't matter because they both know if the hit the heavy stuff it'll inevitably end in a fight. Neither of them has the energy for that tonight. On the side though Jason is paying attention for any sort of hint that there may be something going on like Tim told him.

Soon enough they've finished their food and exhausted most topics of conversation. Dick payed last time so Jason insists that he'll pay this turn. In the meantime Dick goes and waits near the entrance while Jason deals with the seedy old bartender.

Once he's done paying the tab Jason turns to find Dick only to see he seems caught up talking to some taller probably older guy. He sighs, what is it with Dick and tall, dark, older and mysterious men. He's practically got a fanclub of them already.

He figures he'll wait and let Dick have his fun then physically drag him out if he takes to long. It looks like the guy initiated the conversation so Dick probably isn't that interested anyway.

While he's waiting though he notices the mystery guy is getting more intense and has started to back Dick up against a wall. It wouldn't show much to a civilian but Jason can tell that Dick is starting to look mega uncomfortable. Maybe even a little panicked.

Jason is about ready to go ask the guy politely to fuck off when things got worse. He starts getting a little more physical with Dick, touching him, obviously making grabs for his butt and pulling Dick towards himself.

Oh now he's crossed a line. Screw being passive aggressively polite this punk was going down hard. He walks up to the now becoming rowdy pair and shoves the guy back from his brother. Hard. 

"Get the fuck away from him asshole!" He growls threateningly.

The guy definitely seems shocked that someone intervened at all but quickly bounces back. He scowls at Jason and storms up to him.

"Stay out of business that doesn't involve you kid." It's intended to scare him but Jason's faced much worse.

"I would but I'm afraid it's my business when you're clearly upsetting my brother here."

"Well then we're going to have a problem aren't we." They both prepare themselves for the oncoming fight when Dick pulls Jason back from behind.

"That's enough! Both of you! C'mon Jason let's just go home" he mutters darkly.

If Dick wasn't so obviously upset already he would have ignore him and gone all in. However the whole reason he's here is because he's supposed to be helping Dick with this exact issue. He puts down his fists.

"Fine, perv's not worth my time anyway." He mumbles.

They turn and walk out the door the other guy glaring daggers at them the whole work. Man does Jason wish he could punch him hard enough so no one would fall for his charms again. But Dick's wellbeing comes first. At least this time.

He knows Dick is gonna freak out on him as soon as they're at a safe distance. Until they reach that point they walk side by side in silence on the sidewalk.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was Jason!?" He exclaims. Jason can hear the barely controlled rage.

"Look, I get why you're upset but that guy was being a creep and he crossed the line." He was not changing his mind on this.

"People do stuff like that all the time Jason that doesn't mean you try to start a fight with them!" He shouts.

This brings Jason to a pause. What the hell kind of life is Dick living where this sort of thing happens 'all the time'? Goddammit why didn't any of them notice sooner? No wonder the bats called for backup.

"No Dick it doesn't. It shouldn't happen at all and it's wrong when it does."

At this Dick stops walking altogether. The look on his face was like Jason had just shattered his perfect little reality. Which he had. He turns his head abruptly towards Jason, his eyes wide.

"But it doesn't happen to guys." He says it very quickly and Jason has a feeling he didn't mean to say it out loud.

Dick realises it to because as soon as he says he's powering off along the path leaving Jason behind in his dust. The conversation is far from done but he doesn't want to make a scene in public trying to stop Dick.

"Just… please think about what I said!" He calls out.

It's the best he can do for now but at least he knows there's definitely a problem here. To fix it he feels they're going to need to put on a more united front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I think we're getting closer to the final few chapters but I don't think I while be able to finish it before school starts up, so updates may slow down at some point.
> 
> However I will try my best to keep my current every second day schedule.
> 
> I got some great comments last time so please feel free to keep 'em comin'.


	5. During Parent Teacher Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay school starts in a couple of days (ew) but I think we're on the home stretch here.
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone who left such generous comments, thank you guys SO much!

The school hall was alive at a time of night it should not be. The building was packed with parents and their disgruntled children. Tables and chairs were laid out around the room with tired looking teachers, who obviously did not want to be there, sitting at every one of them.

These nights were torture for Damian, it was loud, there were people everywhere and he was bound to get in trouble with Grayson for something. That brings up another hateful reason. They were a reminder that Father is so uninterested in him that he sends Grayson to these things instead of showing up himself.

It got him pitying looks when Grayson would come up with some excuse as to Father's absence. Another thing he hated. Unfortunately he doesn't get a choice in the matter, Alfred says he has to go.

They've been bouncing around from teacher to imbecilic teacher for a while now, which means hopefully they're getting close to done. By this point even Grayson is starting to look warn out and is beginning to act rather irritated.

Pretty much all of Damian's teachers have expressed a concern for his behaviour and his ability to make friends. One or two brought up the fact that the other kids mostly hated him. He saw Grayson's eyes narrow here and knows he'll be getting some form of talk when they get home.

They're in between meetings at the moment and are waiting in a corner for their next appointment to be open. In the meanwhile Damian is pondering a mystery. His "siblings" have been sculling around a bit lately. Whispering at each other sending concerned looks towards Grayson. He hates being left out of the loop.

Worst of all, when he questioned Brown about it she told him he wasn't old enough to understand! Preposterous! He is truly wise beyond his years and he will prove it by figuring out what the others are hiding that's so complicated.

Just then his thoughts are interrupted by a women coming to sit next to them. She's undoubtedly a parent, probably a bit older then Grayson, but she didn't have her child with her. Damian noticed that she was sitting uncomfortably close to Grayson. He wasn't sure why but he felt that it was wrong.

"Hi I'm Debbie, I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here?" She sounds like those women on commercials.

"Uhh.. no actually. I'm just an older brother filling in for a busy father." He gives her what Damian can tell is a reluctant grin.

The women practically melts against Dick. "Awww, that's so kind of you" she looks at Damian. "You must feel pretty lucky to have such a caring older brother." She coos.

Damian is unsure how to handle this so he just sits there quietly and observes. He's notices that she hasn't bothered to ask for his name.

Grayson flounders a little. "Ha ha, he's just a bit shy around strangers."

She makes that annoying "awww"ing sound again.

"You two make such an adorable pair." Grayson is half glaring at him.

"Heh, thanks um.. What about you, do you have a kid?" Grayson stutters out. 

Damian doesn't understand why this lady is still here. Grayson is obviously uncomfortable with the interaction but she continues drape herself over him like some harlot. 

"Oh he's at home with a babysitter, he'd just be a hassle if I brought him." She drawls, obviously disinterested with the topic. "But enough about that. I gotta ask what're you doing later?" She purrs.

Oh god she's practically sitting in his lap now and she's starting to… pet him? Whatever she's doing it's making both him and Grayson acutely uncomfortable and he can see Grayson trying to think of an excuse. His moment has come.

He stands up suddenly. "Grayson I don't feel well. Can we please go home." He whines trying to use is youth to his advantage. Screw the parent teacher interviews.

There's a split second of relief on Grayson's face before he's reacting. "Ah geez, of course buddy, we'll go right now."

He gets up, shaking Debbie off. "I'm so sorry Debbie I really gotta take care of this, you know how it is with kids but maybe we'll see each other again sometime." He gives her a polite smile.

Debbie almost looks angry with them but Damian has no idea why. If Todd's lessons were anything to go off she was the one acting incredibly inappropriate. If the roles were reversed there would have been a riot so she has no reason to be upset with them.

Based on what he'd seen tonight Damian was inclined to agree with the message of Todd's lessons on feminism.

They're well on their way to the car when Grayson talks. "Thanks Lil' D, you really saved me back there."

"Just as well, that women's behaviour was disgusting." He scowls.

"Now Damian, she was a bit annoying but that's no way to talk about someone." He scolds.

"Yes it is when they act like that!" Shouldn't Grayson know this? "Anyone would say so if the gender roles were reversed so shouldn't it be just as bad when she does it to you."

This brings Grayson to a pause and he stumbles a bit for continuing on his way. "It's complicated Damian, lets just drop it and go home."

He wasn't happy about being dismissed so easily but he could recognise now when Grayson was in a bad mood so he let it be. However he couldn't shake the feeling of incredible wrongness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't tie in as much with the others because I wanted to try and capture Damian's simple childlike views on the topic and his naievity on the subject.
> 
> Also this chapter was a reference to that one comic were the young justice team had a parent teacher night and Dick was the only one who showed up for Tim.
> 
> As usual I'm always happy to receive comments (praise and criticisms) so please feel free!


	6. To His Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll admit I struggled a bit with this one so some feedback would be hugely appreciated good or bad.
> 
> School started today so I was worried I wouldn't get this done but it is and I think the next one will be the last.
> 
> I'm loving all these positive comments you guys have singlehandedly cured my depression and cleared my pizza face acne thank you all so much.

It's been a few weeks since the parent teacher incident and Dick is suspicious. For the first week he'd thought that maybe his siblings had finally dropped the issue and things were back to normal. Then he started noticing disturbances.

They were pretty simple at first and he hadn't payed any mind, small gatherings full of hushed whispers, but since parent teacher night Damian had gotten involved and things had escalated. He's also notice that they've all been acting… strangely nice to him, even Jason. That alone is cause for concern.

That's not even all. If they've been acting strange to him they've been acting even stranger in public with him. He's mentally recorded at least one instance from all of them now. All exhibiting the same odd behaviours. He's going over them now at his apartment's rickety table, before he goes to confront them.

It started with Tim up at the Watchtower again, turns out they did forget some of the data they needed, and the were having lunch at the cafeteria. Those ladies from last time were there also but instead of making up some excuse to leave, Tim turns to them and shouts:

"Hey! How about you keep your gossip to yourselves and save it for at home, NOT at a place of business." Dick didn't even know his baby bird was even capable of sound so tough. Not to mention if looks could kill Tim would be giving superman's heat vision a run for its money.

The ladies instantly shut up and went to focusing solely on their food. Dick is left completely shocked by the exchange and takes at least five minutes to process it and continue eating. That didn't mean he was going to let this lie.

And he didn't. When they left the cafeteria a short while later Dick asks him what happened back there. In a truly vague and bat like response Tim simply said; "I gave them what they deserved." This did not ease Dick's confusion in the slightest but he resolves to look into it again later.

He assumed that would be it the last of it. It seemed he was wrong about a lot of things lately. The next time it happened was with Cass at another of Bruce's galas. The old socialites were flirting with him as usual, it kinda grosses him out but he can tolerate it. Then Cassandra walks up and begins to drag him away saying hotly:

"Sorry ladies but if you want a new boy toy try finding one your own age." Dick didn't even know she knew what a boy toy was. She said it with such venom that he was almost a little scared. Who was he kidding, he was mildly terrified.

She takes him as far away from the, as the room allows. He stands there for a second before turning to question her what the hell that was. Unfortunately all he got was an answer similar to Tim's when she tells him "I just did what had to be done." Which doesn't help him at all.

Though he wasn't expecting it, there was a third incident. This time Damian, who he was expecting this from the least. They were at another school event, a bake sale or something, when Debbie showed up again this time with a friend. However before they could get themselves comfortable on Dick's lap Damian buts in:

"Leave harlots, your presence is not needed nor wanted here." He's using his "adult " voice on them. Something he usually reserves for at home or as Robin.

They ladies got extremely upset and left Damian was scolded severely for his rudeness to which he replied; "I was merely doing my job." When did all his siblings get so cryptic! It was starting to frustrate him greatly.

He's definitely starting to recognise a pattern by the fourth. It was another rainy patrol for Nightwing and Spoiler and the former was having some serious déjà vu. They were fighting Some thugs and before attacking Nightwing one of them announced "I like 'em pretty Nightwing".

One minute Dick's ready to take this guy down and the next he hears Spoiler practically roaring:

"Yeah well he's got some kick ass moves to boot your sorry butt!" Before practically punting the guy into his waiting fist. Dick is so shocked that he almost misses another guy taking a swipe at him from behind.

He doesn't even bother to question her later, knowing he would just get another no good, cryptic answer. Instead he's planning to lie in wait for the next one that was sure to come. He needed more evidence if ever wanted to solve this mystery.

He didn't have to wait long. The latest incident happened when he was shopping with Jay, it was one of the only non confrontational things he could think of, and a guy at the cafeteria started chatting him up but didn't seem to keen to let him go. He's trying to think of an easy escape when Jason scowls:

"Look he's obviously not interested so how about you leave him alone." Before grabbing Dick and taking him away grumbling about how he wanted food. Dick was just smirking to himself. Now he has them tied.

This brings him back to his apartment at the rickety table with a mess of notes in front of him. He needs to figure out what they're doing before he goes to them. It's only proper bat etiquette. He's got a few ideas as to what they're doing but he's struggling with the why.

After pulling an all nighter on it he decides the best way to find out is to confront his siblings once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me realise that while Dick Grayson is my favourite character I haven't actually written his POV in a while.
> 
> The thug that says I like 'em pretty is a reference to the arkham knight video game where when playing as Nightwing some of the thugs will say this.
> 
> I honestly always found this rather creepy as while comments like this are to be expected (unfortunately) with female characters like cat woman Dick was the only male who got this.


	7. Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE
> 
> FINALLY
> 
> I am so sorry for the later then usual update but considering how large this chapter turned out to be and juggling starting school, I had to wait till the weekend.
> 
> I am generally pretty bad at endings but I really like how this turned out so please enjoy or not and tell me what you think.

A family meeting was called. This was a rare occurrence usually called by Bruce about some major crime happening. Those meetings were usually held in hushed tones in the Batcave and usually ended with someone yelling their problems at someone else. 

However this meeting was different. They were in the Manor living room and Bruce wasn't even present. It was Dick who called them and only the batkids were present. Being a room full of detectives, they all knew why they were sitting there and were waiting for the penny to drop.

Dick was sitting on the coffee table much to what would be Alfred's horror, so he could face all his siblings properly. Damian was trying to put up a front of boredom but was fidgeting nervously. Tim and Cass were looking at something on Tim's tablet, probably to distract themselves and Stephanie was peeking over their shoulders. Jason looked ready for a fight which was pretty much how he always looked around Dick.

To be honest Dick was a little shocked that they all showed up at all. It was rare that they listened to him long enough to pull together like this. Which was testimony to how important this was to all of them.

"So…" he begins. "I know you guys are up to something and I want to know what it is and why." He states bluntly. It's better to get straight to business in this family.

Jason try's for an innocent smile, key word being tries. "I dunno whatch'ya talking about big bird." They're all blinking at Dick owlishly.

"You all know exactly what I'm talking about. All the weird outbursts that every single one of you have been having in public with me." Dick's practically pleading now. He just wants answers.

He turns to specifically look at Cass and Tim. If anyone cracks and talks it'll be one of them. He can see that they're both already looking pretty guilty so he aims to make it worse by putting on his best desperation face.

"Please? I'm not angry. I just wanna know why?" He try's to come off as calm and non threatening so he doesn't spook them.

From his sides he hears Stephanie, Damian, and Jason collectively sigh. They know when they're beat. He can see that Cassandra is still trying to stay strong but Tim is crumbling fast. He almost looks like he's about to cry. Dick hopes he didn't push too hard on the poor boy.

"We we're just trying to help!" Tim blurts out in a rush. Got him. However it's not enough, he needs to keep his calm friendly act up in order to get more.

"Trying to help with what?" He looks around at all the others. "Is there some threat I don't know about or something?" He questions.

They all squirm a bit uncomfortably. At first he thought they just didn't want to tell him but now he's getting the vibe they don't know how. They sit in silence for a few ticks and Dick thinks he can see Jason starting to twitch. That's good because sometimes when Jason's upset he blurts out the whole issue in anger. He just has to wait.

Jason jumps up. "We tried telling you but you wouldn't listen dammit! That's why we had to go behind your back in the first place!" He yells.

Now this was news to him. He has no recollection of them telling him about anything like a threat. Not to mention it would be out of character of him not to listen. These 'answers' are only making him more confused if he's to be honest, which was not his objective for today.

"What on earth are you talking about Jason?" He hopes his agitation is t starting to show.

Jason stalls for a second so Stephanie speaks up for him. "We're talking about the blatant objectification you have to deal with all the time!" Everyone stops and stares at her. The tension is so thick Dick feels like he can barely breath.

"Yeah I said it. We've all been trying to avoid the word so we don't upset you but that's what it is Dick! Getting angry and shutting us done isn't going to change that! Or how it makes you feel!" Her voice is a bit shaky but she holds her ground.

Dicks brain is has completely frozen and so has his body. He just stands there, staring at Stephanie, completely unable to process what they're telling. The struggling to breath feeling is back with a vengeance and he's mostly just trying not to hyperventilate.

Cass walks over to him. "We know you don't want to acknowledge it and we can easily guess why but Stephanie is right that it won't make the bad things go away." She croons.

"B-but… everyone always says… it can't happen to guys… everyone always gets angry at me…" He croaks out weakly. Now he's the one who feels like he's about to cry. 

"That's not how it works Dick you know that." Jason replies.

"If the situation wouldn't be okay with me or Cass then it's not okay with you." Stephanie adds.

"Or me." Damian pipes up. He'd mostly been quiet so far.

Dick looks at him and he continues. "If a senior girl at school decided to act towards me the same way Debbie was towards you, would it be okay simply because I am a boy?" 

This horrifies Dick. "No, of course not! That would be horrible!" He gushes out.

"So it shouldn't be okay with you!" Tim shouts. "Damian's right. Saying that it doesn't happen to guys is only telling us that it's okay when people treat us like that. What if those girls at the Watchtower were talking about me huh!?"

Dick knows that Tim is going for his weak spots by using themselves as the bait but he also knows that they're both right.

"So what am I supposed to do then?! I've tried speaking up but it never worked!" He cries out.

"We know." Cass states calmly. "We're not asking you to speak up, we're asking you to let us do it for you."

"We know how much of a terrible position it puts you in so we can help by calling those pervs out on the BS." Jason inputs.

Dick looks down and takes a moment to think about everything they've said. They're right. He hates the way all the comments make him feel, all the unwelcome touches. And having them around to help him was working before. Even if he was confused.

He looks up at every single one of them in turn as they let him have his silence. He puts each of them in the same situations he's been in. He absolutely hates how it looks, hates the idea of them being treated like that. So why should he have to let it happen to himself?

"Alright." He finally agrees. "You can help." He practically whispers the words but a flurry of motion happens as soon as they're out.

All of his sibling have moved to hug him, even Damian and Jason, saying how happy and relieved they are and how much better this is going to be. 

Just this once, Dick lets himself believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SO MANY THINGS I WANNA TALK ABOUT! 
> 
> Alas I can't put them all in.
> 
> Here I go. So the thing with Tim and Cass cracking first wasn't that I think they're bad liars or anything it's just that they are bad at lying to Dick specifically.
> 
> I hid a little Voltron reference in there for those who like the show, as I plan on possibly writing some stuff for them next.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for encouraging me with this story and just generally being so nice like seriously everyone go read the comments section because it is full of pure angels.


End file.
